falling in love at christmas
by Mgraham93
Summary: After their first meeting Willow and Tara spend the christmas holiday together bringing happiness to them both at a festive time of year.


It was almost Christmas and the university of Sunnydale was closing for the holidays. People were moving around getting ready to travel home to spend Christmas with their families. Willow was carrying a suitcase down to her car. She was extremely excited, her parents had been happy for her new friend though she hoped possibly one day more than a friend Tara, to stay with them over the holidays.

Willow saw Tara walking down to the car carrying a small suitcase and as their eyes met she felt as though she was about to melt, for the last two weeks it had been extremely difficult not to simply kiss her new friend's extremely kissable lips, yet every time she had stopped herself in fear of scaring her away.

They had met in the second last week of the semester when 'The Gentlemen' had taken the voices of the entire town. Afterwards Willow had spent most of her time outside of classes with Tara. Whenever she was with her it felt like all the badness and evil that she had become so used to since Buffy had come to Sunnydale didn't exist. With only a few days to go before the University closed Willow had brought up the subject of plans for the holiday as her own parents would be back from a series of conferences in time for Willow coming home.

"I-I think I'm g-going to stay in town," Tara had told her.

"why, aren't you going home?"

"N-no m-my d-dad he wasn't happy about me coming here to study, h-he kicked me out last year."

"I'm so sorry," Willow said stroking her fingers softly over Tara's

"It's okay really, It actually ended up being for the best, I met someone special." Tara said hoping Willow realised she meant her.

Willow misinterpreted Tara's statement and thought sadly. 'Great she's met someone special,' she felt envious of the person Tara had mentioned before she was struck by an idea 'she's not going home and she hasn't said she's going to be with mystery person, let's take the risk.'

"Well would you like to stay with me for the holiday, I mean I've been sleeping here and I really don't want you to be on your own over Christmas."

"y-you w-want me to s-stay with you?" Tara asked hoping what she thought she had heard was true.

"Of course, you don't have to if you don't want but I'd really like it if you did want to but hey having other plans is fine in fact it's finey mc fine." Willow said.

"I-I want to, I-it's just I d-don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing."

Tara hugged Willow happily "Thank you it really means a lot."

'Tara hugs, are the best kind,' Willow thought to herself

'Ha-ha take that mystery girl Tara's staying with me for the holidays. Team Willow 2 Mystery 0' Willow laughed as she walked to the drivers side door. The pair drove through Sunnydale Christmas-y music playing from the car speakers both girls singing along Merrilly.

When they arrived at Willow's childhood home they were greeted by an extremely happy Ira Rosenberg.

"Bonjour Mademoiselles welcome to Chateau de Rosenberg," he said in a very poor attempt at a French accent.

"Hi dad," Willow said happily hugging her father.

"Both of you make yourselves at home, if you want any drinks or snacks just shout."

"Thank you," Willow replied.

"Why don't you show Tara to your room," Ira said affectionately "I'll bring your bags up to you."

As they stepped into Willow's room Tara was shocked to see the amount of decorations Willow had put up in such a small space. There was a mini Christmas tree on a table different coloured tinsel hanging around the room, little paper snowflakes had been pinned to the ceiling and the cutest thing two little stockings placed on the table each had a little trim of fairy lights placed around the edge. All of it was part of Willow's detailed plan to avoid losing Tara to the mystery girl.

"Wow it's amazing," Tara said as her eyes went wide in amazement, she hadn't expected Willow to go to such an effort for her.

"I didn't want you to miss out on Christmas this year so I sort of decided to make this room as festive as possible I may have gone a bit overboard though."

"I really like it. I just can't believe you went to all this trouble just for me."

"Really it wasn't any trouble," Willow replied 'woo hoo Willow 2 mystery girl 0.'

The days leading up to Christmas morning passed in a happy blur for both girls on Christmas eve they went to the Summers home for a day of watching Christmas movies, the two witches say next to each other on the sofa Willow resting her head on Tara's shoulder their hands the first film A muppets christmas carol finished Willow went into the kitchen to prepare some popcorn. However she found herself cornered by Anya.

"So have you two had orgasms yet."

"pardon."

"I can see the way you two look at each other, you obviously both want to give each other orgasms, lots and lots of lesbian orgasms."

"No Anya we haven't and anyway how do you…"

"...Know, I was a vengeance demon one of the little abilities was that I could see how people were feeling, so that I could see where love was forming and you two yes there is a lot of love there."

"but she says she met someone special."

"trust me, she means you, Now come on, lets watch Die Hard."

"Die Hard?"

"Yes nothing says Christmas like Die hard all the violence just really gets me in a festive mood, plus it's set at christmas don't forget."

On Christmas morning Willow woke to find Tara wasn't in the room but she smelt lovely aroma coming from the kitchen. Slowly she made her way there to find Tara pouring water into a pan. She slowly walked up behind her and whispered "Merry Christmas."

"I made pancakes, and as it's Christmas I went with Christmas trees,"

Willow looked and saw her parents sitting at the table eating what she guessed was the first batch of pancakes.

"Yours are ready as well," Tara said bringing the plate other to table for Willow.

The four happily ate the pancakes before Sheila spoke up "Tara these pancakes are amazing you have to tell me the recipe."

Willow didn't hear Tara's response, her head was spinning her mother had actually remembered Tara's name a fact she was especially happy about considering according to Sheila her friends were Xavier and Bunny.

Come on you two I know you've got each other presents lets have some gift giving-y goodness. Ira said cheerfully as he got up to make another batch of coffee

Willow picked the first gift for Tara, with a knowing smile, she handed Tara the gift, "Merry Christmas, I hope you like it," Tara slowly unwrapped it slowly to reveal a CD. Tara read the back to find a strange selection of songs

1 Who are you

2 Enter Sandman

3 It's a kind of magic

4 you got a friend in me

5 California sun

6 Walking on sunshine

7Take on me

8 In these arms

9 Wear your love like heaven

10 Kiss the Girl

Each of these reminds me of times spent with you, from first meeting you till now."

"It's amazing Will, thank you."

"always sweetie, always." Tara blushed 'she called me sweetie I'm her sweetie."

The next several hours passed happily with the four exchanging gifts for their celebrations of Chrismukkah a combination of Christmas and Hanukkah

That evening they were sat on Willow's bed in pyjama's, Tara looked over the small selection of gifts which included Tara knew she had one final present to give she'd hidden it and had decided to give It as the final present of the day.

"W-Willow I got you this," Tara said holding out the wrapped present.

Willow slowly pealed away the wrapping paper she couldn't believe it for a second "Wow this is amazing I can't believe you have a real doll eye crystal,

"It-it was my grandma's. I found it a long time ago in my attic."

"I couldn't I mean it's a family heirloom."

"When I f-found it m-my m-mom told me how o-one day w-who I would f-fall in love and that when the time came it would be given as a g-gift."

"You mean."

"I mean I love you, I want to be yours."

Tara's statement set Willow off into an extreme case of babbling, "oh I hoped you felt the same but I didn't think it was possible I mean to most people I'm just loser girl good enough to help with homework not good enough to actually be friendly to but when I'm with you it feels special, I've never really felt like this before, it feels like I've been waiting my whole life only I didn't realise that I was waiting until the day I met you, you make me feel special, and well I would have done something sooner but when you said you had met someone special I started competing to try and win you over, who'd have guessed I was competing against myself."

Willow was about to continue when Tara cut her off with a kiss, breaking her out of babble. The kiss was tender and gentle as the kiss deepened their happiness grew, eventually they pulled apart

The next morning the two witches were cuddled together in bed Tara asked "did you get everything you wanted this year?"

"I got the best Christmas present in the world,"

"What's that sweetie?" Tara said stroking Willow's hair.

"you."

This was merely the beginning of a long and happy life together, they knew there would sometimes be difficult times, yet together there was nothing they would be unable to overcome.


End file.
